Miraculous, ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas montré
by luckymiraculousladynoir
Summary: Que s'est-il passé lorsque Marinette a découvert qu'Adrien était Chat Noir dans Chat Blanc? Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'Adrien est rentré chez lui après avoir découvert que Marinette n'était pas Ladybug dans Chasseuses de Kwami? En 20min, il est dur de TOUT nous montrer alors essayons d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer hors écran. Série d'OS basée pour l'instant sur la saison 3.


**Bonjour tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas abandonné "Liés par le destin" mais étant en train de me repasser les épisodes de la saison 3 j'ai eu l'idée de créer une série d'OS. Le but étant d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé entre différentes scènes ou à la fin des épisodes.**

**Bien sûr, je commence par le meilleur ... Chat Blanc! Je voulais le publier comme cadeau de Saint-Valentin mais ... oups trop tard! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos suggestions en reviews ;) **

**Bonne lecture**

_**Résumé**: Marinette vient de voir Adrien se transformer en Chat Noir sous ses yeux alors qu'elle allait se faire akumatiser. Comment gère-t-elle la nouvelle? _

** « Le voile est levée… je peux enfin t'aimer pleinement »**

Marinette ne cessait de pleurer. Elle s'accrochait au cou de Chat Noir pendant que ce dernier la transportant dans ses bras sautait de toit en toit pour la ramener jusque chez elle. Le couple avait attendu que la pluie ne se calme pour quitter l'entrée du métro où ils s'étaient réfugiés après la quasi-akumatisation de la jeune fille. Après avoir appris qu'Adrien était en réalité Chat Noir et que de plus il savait qu'elle était Ladybug, la super-héroïne n'avait rien dit et s'était tout simplement jeté au cou de son petit ami.

-Marinette, ma Lady, calme-toi !, lui répétait Adrien dans l'oreille alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer.

Rien n'y faisait. Marinette ne pouvait retenir ses émotions et Adrien la laissa relâcher la pression tout en lui murmurant à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il l'aimait et que tout allait bien se passer. Au bout de ce qui parut des heures, la jeune fille se releva et son Chaton lui proposa de la ramener chez elle avant qu'il ne se dé-transforme ce qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon-terrasse de la boulangerie. Chat Noir posa délicatement sa petite amie, l'embrassa sur le front et se prépara à partir. _Mon père doit certainement savoir que je ne suis plus chez moi, pensa-t-il. _Cependant, la jeune fille lui agrippa le bras et sans dire un mot elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Tikki sortit de son sac et regarda sa porteuse d'un air inquiet. Marinette avait le teint pâle, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et en plus elle était trempée.

-Marinette, tu devrais aller te changer ou tu vas tomber malade, la conseilla sa kwami.

La chinoise la regarda et toujours dans le silence elle prit des vêtements dans son tiroir et ouvrit la trappe qui donnait sur l'étage du dessous. Avant de descendre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Chat Noir toujours là. Elle semblait le supplier du regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'attends, je ne pars pas, la rassura-t-il.

Une fois qu'elle fut parti, il se détransforma laissant de nouveau place à Adrien. Plagg apparut et se positionna devant son porteur.

-Non mais t'es fou ma parole ?, cria-t-il. On aurait pu te voir te transformer ! T'étais devant chez toi je te rappelle.

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la laisse se faire akumatiser ?

-Non mais je sais pas moi … trouver un endroit pour te transformer. Non mais sérieux ! Et on dit que c'est moi l'irresponsable !

-Plagg…, tenta de l'arrêter Tikki.

-Non mais j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir, Plagg, lui hurla dessus Adrien. Je serais arrivé trop tard si je ne m'étais pas transformé tout de suite. Je sais que garder mon identité secrète est important mais Marinette l'est beaucoup plus. Et puis elle venait de rompre avec moi, tu crois sérieusement qu'à cet instant j'ai pensé aux conséquences. Je voulais éviter à la femme que j'aime de souffrir d'avantage, c'est pas compliqué.

Le kwami se tut face au regard de son porteur. On pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux verts. Adrien était encore sous le choc des évènements. _Marinette qui venait de mettre un terme à leur relation, Marinette qui manque de se faire akumatiser_ … tout ça s'était passé si vite… Oui maintenant il se rendait compte des conséquences et si Marinette lui demandait de rendre son Miraculous il comprendrait mais au moins il avait pu éviter au Papillon de toucher à celle qu'il aimait et pire encore de mettre la main sur les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

-Tikki, je suis désolée … dit-il en se tournant vers la kwami.

-Ne t'en fais pas Adrien. On verra ce qu'on fait plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est Marinette.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état … je … hésita-t-il… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu rompre avec moi ?

-Ca tu devras lui demander, désolée. Mais … elle pleure déjà depuis plusieurs jours, lui avoua la créature magique. Je ne veux plus la voir comme ça …

-Moi non plus …

Tikki proposa à Plagg un cookie de sa réserve personnelle pour le calmer. Le kwami noir n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure des évènements. Il avait toujours su que le fait qu'Adrien sache pour l'identité secrète de Ladybug allait leur poser problème. Pour l'instant, rien à l'horizon mais ça n'allait pas durer il le savait. Adrien s'assit sur la chaise de Marinette et regarda tout autour de lui pour se changer les idées. Il avait toujours aimé la chambre de sa petite amie. Toujours chaleureuse et tellement à son image. Sur les murs, elle avait accroché des photos de leurs amis, de sa famille… d'eux. Des photos de leurs rendez-vous, des photos de moments cachés rien qu'à eux, des photos de leurs meilleurs souvenirs … il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu mettre un terme à leur bonheur car oui ils étaient heureux. En tout cas lui, depuis qu'il était à ses côtés vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Des fois il se surprenait à penser à elle et à chantonner tout seul. Lorsqu'il la voyait, elle réchauffait son cœur. Lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Il l'aimait tellement ! Pour lui cela avait été comme dans un rêve d'apprendre que Marinette et Ladybug était la même personne car en réalité il était tombé amoureux d'elle deux fois. Il était tombé amoureux de la super-héroïne courageuse, intelligente et sans peur en premier puis au fil de mois, il était tombé amoureux de cette amie si gentille, attentionnée et adorable. Cependant il avait repoussé ces sentiments pour la boulangère car il se sentait infidèle d'éprouver de sentiments pour une autre que sa Lady. Alors lorsqu'il avait appris qu'en réalité elles étaient la même personne il n'avait pas su contenir ses émotions d'avantage. Ce jour-là lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe au Trocadéro avec ses amies, il avait simplement voulu faire les choses dans l'ordre et lui proposer d'aller manger une glace par exemple. Mais quand il l'avait vu, rayonnante comme elle l'était toujours et avec sa maladresse et sa timidité légendaires, son cœur avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire était sorti de lui-même. Et leur baiser … il s'en souviendrait toujours. De chacun d'eux d'ailleurs … des baisers volés entre les intercours, des baisers d'au revoir avant de se séparer après une longue journée d'école, ceux échangés en se retrouvant le matin … il venait de passer les meilleurs mois de toute sa vie. Et il avait beau se retourner l'esprit il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu y mettre un terme alors que tout se passait pour le mieux … était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un autre ? S'était-elle lassée de lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens …

Le bruit de la trappe qui s'ouvrait le coupa dans ses pensées. Marinette revenait après s'être séché. Elle ne portait pas son pyjama d'origine mais elle avait enfilé l'un des T-shirts d'Adrien qu'il lui avait donné car « son odeur lui permettait de mieux dormir » selon elle. Ses cheveux toujours lâchés étaient encore un peu humides et quelques gouttelettes tombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et ses yeux étaient dégonflés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, pensa Adrien en la voyant. Elle portait dans ses mains un plateau remplie de sandwichs, de muffins … et d'un gros morceau de camembert bien coulant. En le sentant, Plagg sortit de sa cachette et alla se blottir contre la jeune fille.

-Ouhh, Marinette tu es la meilleure !, le remercia-t-il en prenant au passage le fromage.

-Tu sais qu'il y'en a toujours dans le frigo Plagg !, lui sourit-elle légèrement.

-Attendez QUOI ?, s'étonna Adrien. Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ben oui depuis longtemps. On a découvert vos identités pendant votre combat contre le Hibou Noir l'année dernière, lui avoua le kwami noir avant d'engloutir sa part de camembert. Bien sûr on ne pouvait rien vous dire mais … par la suite, j'ai rencontré Marinette chez Maître Fu et on s'est revu plusieurs fois depuis. Y'a eu aussi la fois où vous avez échangés vos Miraculous.

-Je comprends mieux certaines choses, déclara la chinoise en tendant un sandwich à Adrien qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme la fixa de ses yeux émeraude et ne savait quoi lui dire. A cet instant, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras, lui demander s'il allait bien, la supplier de ne pas rompre.

-Du coup des fois je viens la voir, continuait Plagg sans se soucier des autres.

-Ouais pour t'empiffrer encore plus de camembert, t'as pas honte !, le gronda son porteur.

-Et pour voir ma sucrette bien sûr, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la concernée.

Tikki l'ignora et alla se poser dans les mains de sa porteuse.

-Marinette…je…, commença la kwami rouge.

-Tikki, tu savais qu'il savait ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non je t'assure. Mais oui je savais que Chat Noir était Adrien depuis un moment. Je suis désolée …

Marinette lui donna un tendre baiser pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que seule elle pouvait entendre. A ses mots, la kwami se leva et attrapa Plagg, toujours en train d'apprécier son fromage, par les bras. Le kwami noir n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà à l'extérieur. Adrien comprit que Marinette voulait lui parler seuls à seuls. Elle s'assit par terre en tailleur et le jeune fit de même. Ils se faisaient face et se regardaient dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot. La maison de la chinoise était totalement silencieuse et les deux super-héros ne pouvaient entendre que leur respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'Adrien ne se décide à débloquer la situation.

-Mari, parle-moi … tu peux … tu peux me hurler dessus, me frapper, tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait … ton silence me tue.

-Depuis quand ?, demanda la jeune fille.

Adrien soupira.

-Depuis que tu m'as offert le béret … je t'ai vu sortir de ma chambre en Ladybug et j'ai fait la connexion.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je savais que protéger nos identités était important pour toi et … je ne voulais pas te perdre.

-Me perdre ?

-Abandonner mon Miraculous, ne plus être ton Chat Noir … ne plus jamais me battre à tes côtés.

Marinette prit un sandwich et le mordit doucement. Elle ne regardait pas son petit ami mais fixait plutôt ses pieds. Adrien, lui, ne quittait pas la bouche de sa partenaire des yeux. Il redoutait la question qu'elle allait poser ensuite.

-Pourqu-, bégaya Marinette … pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais ?

Adrien pouvait voit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. _Non non elle ne pouvait pas penser que …_

-Marinette, je t'assure que mes sentiments pour toi sont réels. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

-Non nuance. Chat Noir aimait Ladybug … et Marinette aimait Adrien.

-Et alors ? Ce sont les mêmes personnes…, ne comprit-il pas.

-Je suis loin d'être Ladybug, Adrien.

-Marinette, je suis tombée amoureux de TOI, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Il est vrai que d'apprendre que tu étais la Ladybug qui avait volé mon cœur m'a poussé à me déclarer. Mais uniquement parce que c'était TOI. Tu crois que je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui ? Non … je l'ai fait uniquement car tu étais cette amie à qui je tenais beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là était vrai … j'ai toujours su que tu étais plus qu'une amie mais je repoussais mes sentiments pour toi car j'aimais Ladybug. En réalité, je suis tombée amoureux de toi avec et sans le masque.

Marinette retint un sanglot. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle l'aimait tellement … et pourtant elle l'avait repoussé, rejeté tellement de fois sans savoir que son Chaton était également ce garçon qui occupait ses pensées nuits et jours. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit car elle savait qu'il disait la vérité sur ses sentiments. Sinon comment expliquer ces quelques mois merveilleux qu'il avait passé avec elle en tant que Marinette et non Ladybug ? Et pourtant elle venait de lui briser le cœur … encore une fois mais cette fois-ci en tant qu'Adrien.

-Je sais, finit-elle par dire en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. C'est juste que … tout ça est si compliqué … je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se risqua à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et amplifia leur étreinte. Elle huma son odeur, cette odeur qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Il était si chaud et si tendre avec elle. Il l'avait toujours protégé et aujourd'hui il l'avait refait. Il avait risqué de tout perdre pour l'empêcher de se faire akumatiser. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réalisé la situation, trop perturbée par la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire au garçon qu'elle aimait. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Adrien avait laissé place à Chat Noir et il tenait dans sa main un akuma carbonisé. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient alors mélangé dans sa tête : « _Chat Noir est Adrien »… « Adrien est Chat Noir »… « J'ai failli me faire akumatiser »… « Chat Noir m'a sauvé »… « Adrien m'a sauvé alors que je venais de briser notre relation »… « Son père me déteste »… « Je l'aime »… « Il m'aime »… « Je ne veux pas le perdre » …_Elle voulait oublier tout ça, dans ses bras. Elle voulait partir loin de tout, tout recommencer à ses côtés… était-ce encore possible ?

-Marinette, je peux te poser une question ?, lui demanda le mannequin sans desserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

-Oui, dit-elle timidement en fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner d'avantage de l'odeur de son petit ami.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi as-tu voulu rompre ?

_Non pas ça ! Ne me le demande pas maintenant, je t'en prie ! _La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'éloigner mais Adrien lui attrapa le visage pour la forcer à le regarder. Marinette se plongea dans son regard et put ressentir toute sa détresse et son incompréhension. Devait-elle lui dire que son père ne voulait pas de cette relation entre eux ? Non cela le briserait encore plus …

\- Je … je ne suis pas faite pour toi, lui mentit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Très bien, je te croirais une fois que tu me le rediras droit dans les yeux.

\- Adrien, s'il te plait, je … je ne peux pas …te faire souffrir.

-Marinette, s'il te plaît, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal je suis désolé mais ne me mens pas.

-Non tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Il y'a quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est Luka ?

Marinette le repoussa violemment et se leva. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle le trompait ?

-C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? , s'indigna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Non … je veux juste comprendre. Et si tu ne me dis rien, je vais penser aux pires scénarios.

Il l'enlaça de derrière et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle sentait la vanille et les biscuits. Une odeur si particulière qu'il n'avait pourtant pas su reconnaitre avant chez sa Lady. Elle tremblait. Etait—ce parce qu'elle commençait à avoir froid ou parce qu'elle avait peur de parler ?

-C'est ... ton père, lui avoua-t-elle lentement relaxé par le contact de son petit ami.

-Quoi mon père ?

Il la tourna vers lui et vit qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer.

-Il … ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble, dit-elle péniblement entre deux sanglots. Il est venu à la boulangerie l'autre jour ou plutôt sa secrétaire est venue avec sa tablette. Il a dit … il a dit … que notre relation portait atteinte à sa marque … que si on ne rompait pas il allait t'empêcher de revenir au collège, de voir tes amis … je ne (elle essuya ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment maintenant)… je ne pouvais pas le permettre …

Adrien la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pourtant cela ne le surprenait pas. Son père n'avait jamais voulu rencontrer officiellement Marinette. Il changeait de sujet dès l'instant où Adrien prononçait son nom. Cependant, il les laissait se voir au dehors ou chez eux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi permettre cette relation si cela le dérangeait depuis le début ? Et pourquoi vouloir y mettre un terme seulement maintenant ?

\- Marinette, chérie, princesse, calme-toi ! Arrête de pleurer ! Je … je vais tout arranger… je lui parlerai … il ne peut pas nous séparer …

\- Si il peut! C'est ton père !

\- Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de contrôler ma vie, de faire mes choix à ma place. Tu es celle que j'aime, il doit faire avec.

-Adrien … il va être furieux.

-Alors ce sera toi et moi contre le monde entier !, lui sourit-il. Ca marche aussi pour Adrien et Marinette.

Il lui caressa la joue et Marinette l'attrapa par le cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il était rare que ce soit elle qui initie leur baiser et pourtant cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Adrien était tellement rempli d'espoir. Peu importait la situation il voyait toujours le bon côté des choses. Elle voulait lui prouver que elle aussi elle serait prête à tout pour le protéger.

-Je t'aime mon Chaton!, lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse!, lui répondit le blond en fermant le peu d'espace qui restait entre leurs corps.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tous ces moments passés ensemble sans savoir qui ils étaient. Ils partagèrent leurs souvenirs l'un de l'autre riant d'avoir été aussi aveugles. Toutes ces fois où la super-héroïne avait balancé son partenaire d'un bout à l'autre de Paris, toutes les fois où elle l'avait trouvé lourd, où elle avait douté de ses sentiments pour elle … elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Adrien et Chat Noir pouvaient être les mêmes. Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient retrouvé leurs esprits et s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de la chinoise. Adrien tenait précieusement la main de Marinette et lui caressait doucement le dos. Sa tête appuyée contre la sienne, il était bercé par la respiration de celle qu'il aimait. Marinette s'endormait peu à peu. Adrien était tiraillé entre passer la nuit auprès de sa Lady ou rentrer chez lui, dans cette maison solitaire et froide. D'ailleurs il trouva étrange que son père ne l'ai pas encore mais se rappela qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui. Il devait rentrer ou il allait devoir affronter les foudres de la colère de son père. Il regarda une dernière fois sa petite amie paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Ses larmes avaient laissé place au plus beau des sourires. Adrien se pencha vers elle, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et s'extirpa de son étreinte en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il appela Plagg qui était lui aussi blotti dans un coin contre Tikki. Le kwami ouvrit les yeux péniblement et grogna avant d'être aspiré dans la bague de son porteur lorsque ce dernier prononça la formule magique. Avant de partir, le super-héros laissa un mot à sa dulcinée endormie à côté d'une rose cueillie sur le balcon de la jeune fille. Sans un mot de plus, il s'envola dans la nuit déjà bien installée. Sur le chemin il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire par la suite. Tout d'abord il devait parler à son père de son attitude envers Marinette. Puis il devait vérifier que son garde du corps ne l'avait pas vu se transformer. Il allait devoir faire attention durant les prochains jours. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était Chat Noir. Ce soir-là il s'endormit en repensant au doux visage de Marinette et à la joie qu'elle ait accepté son autre personnalité.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que dans quelques jours, il découvrirait que son père était le Papillon et qu'il voulait les Miraculous pour ramener à la vie sa mère gardée captive dans sa propre maison. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que son père allait par la suite utiliser les émotions négatives qui résulteraient de ces révélations pour l'akumatiser. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'il allait provoquer la fin de toute forme de vie sur Terre par son puissant cataclysme. Ce qu'il ne savait c'était que la jeune fille qui se réveillerait demain matin en trouvant une note avec écrit « Je t'aime. Tout va s'arranger. Ton Chaton » assisterait à toute la scène, impuissante. Car oui …Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que bientôt Chat Blanc serait responsable de la mort du Papillon mais également de celle de sa Lady qu'il chérissait tant…


End file.
